1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a deposition source and a deposition apparatus including the deposition source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods are employed in order to form minute thin films for use in electronic devices. In particular, a flat panel display device is manufactured by forming a plurality of thin films, and thus it is important to improve the characteristics of the thin films.
From among flat panel display devices, an organic light emitting display device has been regarded as a next generation display device due to advantages such as a large viewing angle, excellent contrast, and rapid response speed in comparison to other flat panel display devices.
In the organic light emitting display device, an organic light emitting layer emitting visual light and an organic layer near the organic light emitting layer are formed by using various methods. In particular, a vacuum deposition method is frequently used due to its simple process. In the vacuum deposition method, a deposition material in a powder or solid state is filled into a furnace and a deposition film is formed on a desired region by heating the furnace.